UltraToons Network
UltraToons Network is a German-African 24-hour animated television channel for children, launched on December 12, 2007 as a joint venture between Hallmark International Networks, Cartoonverse Television, Classic Media, and Corus Entertainment. UltraToons Network is specialized to air programming oriented to children About UltraToons Network Launched on December 12, 2007, as a joint venture of German/Sub-Saharan African children's entertainment alliance between Hallmark International Networks, Cartoonverse Television, Classic Media, and Corus Entertainment, UltraToons Network exclusively transmits drawings and children's programming previously broadcast on cartoon networks (including both M-Net and its sister channel Retro Toons Channel, a channel owned and operated by Hallmark International Networks) which provides cartoon content and even pre-school content for children, with content for children's entertainment, providing guests for the entertainment business. This also provides entertainment licenses for large dominations. UltraToons Network was originally launched in Germany on the Sky Deutschland channel 132, replacing Classica, at the end of 2007. However, during the channel's operation, UltraToons Network were co-owned and co-operated by Hallmark Networks, Cartoonverse Television, Classic Media, and Corus Entertainment, because it is now a German and Sub-Saharan African now-defunct joint venture due to the legal issues of predicting the closure of the channel. The End of Ultratoons UltraToons Network ceased operations at 12:00 noon on January 1, 2015 in both Germany and Sub-Safari Africa due to the closure of its parent company Hallmark International Networks the day before. The last UltraToons Network program to air before closure was 15 consecutive episodes of "Baby Potter: The Series", whose European television broadcast rights were previously handled by Disney Channels Worldwide, Fox International Channels, Turner Broadcasting System Europe, MTV Networks International and RTL Group. Programs Final series * SpongeBob SquarePants * Baby Potter: The Series * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pirakas * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * Hammerman * Ami's World * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Noobees * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * My Dating's Stepbrother * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Dinky Di's * Peril Zone * Pigs and Wolfves * M.A.S.K. * Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Hi Hi Luna/Luan * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * Gladiformers * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * The Rescuers * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Lassie * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! Former series * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * The Flipets * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * Liberty's Kids * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Dragon Express * Outriders * X-DuckX * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * The Boy from Andromeda * Little White * Ami the Explorer * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Blackboy * Shuriken School * Sea Princesses * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Weird-Oh's * Puyo Puyo * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * Little Shop * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Programming aired on Retro Toons Channel * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * Detective Mania * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Galaxy Squad * Dark Knights * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * Pelswick * Tracey McBean * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies See also * Hallmark International Networks * Cartoonverse Television * Classic Media * Corus Entertainment Category:Hallmark Category:Hallmark International Networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:German television networks Category:African television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Classic Media Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Classics